Silent and Deadly
by Uzumaki-Kariudo
Summary: Duo comes back to find Heero typing. What happens next neither of them expects.


**Author's note:** I do not own the rights to Gundam Wing, etc, etc...

I made this in maybe an hour. It's just sort of something that popped into my head.

Hope you enjoy.

"Silent and Deadly"

Heero was already engrossed in typing on his laptop when Duo came into the room, giving his signature knock before unlocking the door so Heero would know it was him before trying to kill him. He tossed the plastic bag he was carrying on his bed before shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it over the back of the unoccupied desk chair. He winced a bit as the chair fell backwards under the weight, the amount of random things and weapons stuffed in it making it hit the floor with a solid clacking noise. Heero barely glanced over, trying to keep himself focused on the report he was writing now that the distraction that was Duo Maxwell was back from his adventure to the bookstore.

"Man the lines were insane!" He didn't bother picking his jacket up again, leaving it where it had fallen.

"There was even this guy who screamed on his cell at someone while walking through the store." He complained, flopping down on his bed with enough force that it sent the bag bouncing a couple of inches off it.

Heero waited for a moment to see if he would continue rambling before telling him to shut up, but to his surprise Duo seemed content enough to simply focus on his purchases. There was a rustling of plastic and Duo hummed to himself as he flipped through his books, apparently trying to decide which to start on first. Duo actually read more than anyone he knew and certainly more than most people would think. When he thought about it, Duo was actually the most widely read person he knew, most of his rambling material being references to very old books, movies and music. Once Heero has found out this piece of information about the braided pilot, he found himself looking at him less and less as though he was an idiot and more of a fool. A jester of sorts to keep people from focusing on the real him and the bad things in life.

He liked it when they got along enough to simply sit in each other's company. Usually they were too busy fighting, arguing, or Duo was going out of his way to annoy him or get him to participate in something social. Despite their differences, they still made excellent partners; and he was actually quite fond of the long-haired teen, though he wouldn't actively admit it to anyone.

For a good twenty minutes there was only sounds of typing, Duo's humming, and distant sounds of the collage campus that they were currently hiding out posed as brilliant young students in. A good twenty minutes before Heero felt the first stirrings.

It was no great surprise, as it was a natural bodily function, and he highly doubted that Duo would noticed, engrossed in his book as he was. He let the stirrings continue, knowing that there would be no evidence left of them.

A few moments later there was some audible sniffing from Duo and the smell hit him the same time Duo made a grossed out sound.

"Holy shit, Heero! What the hell did you eat?!" He dropped one hand from his book to wave it in front of his nose a couple times before settling on pulling the neck of his T-shirt over his nose. Heero stared at his hands which had stilled over the keyboard the moment Duo had started speaking, embarrassed.

"Cripes, that reeks man! Sure you didn't crap yourself? Open a window or something!" Duo complained, already getting up to open one himself, ignoring the small glare he got for insinuating that Heero lacked the bowel control to keep from defecating in his pants. Duo stuck his head outside the moment he had the latch undone, taking great big dramatic gulps of fresh air as though he had been dying from the fumes moments before.

"Sorry." Heero shifted in his chair, contemplating changing his diet and was glad for the breeze that came into the room, dispersing the smell some.

"I know you're silent and deadly on the field, but off? Geeze..." Duo said as he went back to laying on the bed, not talking loud enough for anyone other than Heero to hear him.

"Sorry." Heero said again, not really knowing what else he could say and after a moment went back to typing. Duo grumbled to himself for a little bit more before settling down and going back to his reading now that the air was a lot sweeter than it had been a minute ago.


End file.
